


Shameless

by watery_weasel



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Adam’s hands. Well, really, it was more of a general something about Adam a very magnetic, irresistible quality. He’s like the sun, not something anybody questions, not when it’s so easy to fall into orbit.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt on TeamLambliff Fic Meme 'Adam fingering Tommy. Tommy's never done anything with a guy before, but really, really wants Adam to finger him. Maybe Tommy has a fetish with Adam's hands, IDK. Props if the thickness of Adam's fingers makes it hurt, and Adam kisses away the tears. <3'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago, never bothered to properly archive it. So yeah, time to properly archive this baby.

There was something about Adam’s hands. Well, really, it was more of a general something about Adam a very magnetic, irresistible quality. He’s like the sun, not something anybody questions, not when it’s so easy to fall into orbit.

That’s just Tommy’s opinion though, as those hands –big, strong, amazing- hands scratch red marks down his back, fingers curling into his ass, all perfectly moisturized skin and warm leather. Tommy’s back curls into a perfect arch, hissing in response, like an elegant feline.

“Would you take off those fuckin’ gloves already?” Tommy growls it to him, but Adam just laughs, dark and seductive against his neck, the smug bastard. 

Tommy feels the flush of dark embarrassment tickle up his spine, face buried in Adam’s shoulder as said smug bastard presses a dry fingertip between the cheeks of his ass; petting the puckered muscle teasingly. It makes Tommy feel even more ridiculously bare than he already did, naked and straddling Adam’s lap, erection flushed between them, aching for more.

He’s still fully clothed, of course, because Adam insists this is about him, for a rock star he’s being surprisingly romantic about fingering him for the first time. 

Adam is still petting him, gentle warm strokes of his soft fingertip that make his muscles flutter, like the nervous virgin that he is. “You want more.” He whispers it into Tommy’s ear, and it’s intimate and rough, like a demon on your shoulder saying sweet sins.

‘Yes, God yes,’ Tommy’s body responds to that voice, hips canting forward, erection nudging against Adam’s stomach, painting brushstrokes of pre-cum along the –probably expensive-fabric of his shirt. Fuck it, Adam can get a new shirt for all Tommy cares, the cock tease can afford it.

Then Adam’s hands-wonderful, sinful, perfect- hands are gone like shadows and he’s leaning back, grabbing tenderly at Tommy’s chin like he does on stage and making Tommy look at him. Tommy doesn’t fight, because why would he want to?

He meets those lust-dark blues and he wants to shiver, wants to beg and plead and make Adam get on with it because the Tommy is hard as he’s ever going to be, and had been since Adam stripped him of every stitch of clothing, kissing and licking and groping him into this state.

Adam is still holding his chin though, other hand smoothing back bottle-blond fringe with a wholly dangerous amount of affection. “Say it. “ Adam says finally, generous mouth turning up in a smirk, already kiss pink and wet. “Say it and I’ll take the gloves off.”

“I want more.” Tommy confirms, voice hoarse and quiet, determined and wanting. “Now get on with it you toppy motherfucker, or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Tommy may secretly love Adam’s quiet and commanding dominance, but he’s still a dude, and he has a dick, so he’s not about to just spread his thighs and coo prettily until he gets what he wants. He’s a bit of self admitting slut, but he still has his pride, thanks. Just to drive the point home he swoops in, nipping neatly at Adam’s lower lip, sucking in into his mouth and tugging, because that is what he gets for being a tease.

Adam finally does pull off those ever present, sexy as hell fingerless gloves, takes his sweet time about it too, tenderly tugging them off by inches, blue eyes dancing under the dark sweep of his lashes. 

Adam makes a big show of dripping the clear slick into his hand, smiling like the cat that got the cream while he rubs the cool liquid between the pads of his finger until three of them are coated and glistening, from tip to second knuckle, a not so subtle reminder of just where those fingers are going. 

His rock star is stroking those fingers down his crack before he knows it, touch fond and loving, gentle as he slicks him up, like for all his dominance he’s afraid Tommy will jump away from him at one wrong move.

Tommy isn’t going anywhere though, sure he’s nervous because it’s a first, its new territory, and true, he’s never had a man before and maybe that should be more of a factor than it is. Tommy’s not a flaky bitch though, he knows what the fuck he wants, and he wants this, wants Adam’s fingers pushing up inside of him, knows it from the way desire pools in his belly –hot and molten and desperate.

Adam presses his index finger against his hole, testing to slick muscle until it gives and lets the digit slide in. Tommy clenches around the intrusion, hissing under his breath, because fuck that hurts a little a sharp reminded why things weren’t supposed to go there. Tommy doesn’t give a fuck about ‘supposed to’ this or ‘shouldn’t do’ that, he’s a rocker and that means a disregard for rules. 

Adam is right there though, the sweet fuck, licking at his neck with broad wet flicks of his tongue and whispering nonsense into the shell of his ear. His free hand –strong, steady- free hand is braced on Tommy’s hip, chipped black nails leaving vague crescent marks as he grabs and holds him still. Adam’s words are a gentle prompting litany at his consciousness, things like ‘Shh’ ‘Relax’ ‘Let go Glitterbaby’ ‘Let me in’ ‘Gonna feel so good’. 

Tommy obeys, relaxing until he’s limp, draped on Adam’s bigger frame like a rag doll, face against his collar bone, breathing in musky sweat and cologne, leftover glitter leaving shimmering streaks against his cheeks. It doesn’t hurt when he’s boneless but, it doesn’t feel like the amazing sensation he was thinking either, not that it’s taken away from his heavy erection, which is still sandwiched between his and Adam’s stomachs, full and insistent. 

“How does that feel?” He hears Adam ask and he lifts his head, lips wet with saliva and cheeks sparkling with glitter in the dim hotel lights. 

“Like Adam Lambert has a fucking finger in my ass.” Tommy supplies, not sure what to make of the sensation, the slight hint of burn, the weirdness of it. Adam promises fireworks though, so he’s ready for them.

“Oh it gets better, Glitterbaby.” Adam assured wiggling a second finger in beside the first one, and starts to ease them out together, then back in, a slow, slick push. Tommy squirms, moaning at the back of his throat, a choked and breathless noise as Adam settles into a slow, slow rhythm, pushing in deep and curving to brush something inside Tommy that has him clenching greedily at the digits.

It feels so good, like the best fucking party anybodies ever had every time Adam just curves his fingers, hooking and pressing at that spot that is turning him into a wanton whore, one who’s grinding up on Adam and trembling. 

His fingers are so fucking big, thick and strong and they burn, the way alcohol does when it slides down his throat. It’s such an intense feeling, overwhelming, too much and never enough. It hurts so good, that Tommy has tears gathering in his brown eyes, wet and shameful. Fuck, he’s tearing up like a fucking girl just because Adam is finger fucking him, deep, rough and filthy. He doubts Adam can tell though, not with the way Tommy has his face pressing into Adam’s neck, open mouth whimpering against freckled skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Adam!” Tommy is calling, lights flashing behind his eyelids, sobbing, trembling, and shaking apart in Adam’s arms as he comes in thick spurts all over Adam’s chest and stomach, three thick fingers working in and out of his slick hole and no hand on his dick. 

Later, Adam says, “You sort of ruined this shirt.”

Tommy’s reply is unapologetic, content and satisfied as he presses his fingers into the knots of tension in Adam’s shoulders. “Next time you’ll remember to take it off then.”

“Next time?” Adam asks, his smile hopeful and happy, dark eyebrow quirked in question.

“Totally.”


End file.
